


Okay

by Treegona



Series: The countdown [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Red String of Fate, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't love your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

You’re eating dinner. Dinner with the one. Dinner with your soulmate. You check your wrist –still 0. You’d met him about a month ago, the man sitting across from you. You’d asked if you could take things slow, just start with a date and see how it would go, get to know each other. He’d seemed surprised but totally okay with it.  
  
You’re beginning to think it was a mistake. Because you don’t love him. It’s been a month and you don’t love him. You care for him -of course you do!- but it isn’t love. Not in the way it was for your parents, not in the way it is for your friends, for your sister. It’s not love. You don’t love your soul mate.  
  
You speak, interrupting one of his rants, about a co-worker, you think. “I don’t love you” You say. You’re halfway down the fast track to crying. “I’m so sorry and I know that I should by now but I don’t and-” scratch that, you’re crying. Tears roll down your face. A next one spills but gets rubbed off not halfway down your cheek.  
  
“It’s okay. I know.” He says. You look up at this, up from your hands, up at his face. “It’s okay –neither do I.”  
  
It’s okay… it’s okay and you don’t love him. And it’s okay because he doesn’t love you back.  
  
“I do care about you though.” And he smiles at you. Because he cares about you as much as you care about him. And everything’s going to be fine. Because you may not love him and he may not love you but you’ll be in not-love together.


End file.
